


Afternoon Talks And Kisses

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, future!fic, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Klaine discussing sexuality while kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Talks And Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed, so please notify me of any mistakes.

“It’s just difficult for me to grasp.” Kurt said as he placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, plopping down on the couch next to his husband.

“I was surprised as well when he announced he’s engaged to a _man_ , but it doesn’t really change anything. He officially came out as heteroflexible as well, so good for him.” Blaine responded as he moved closer, pulling his husband into his arms.

“It’s just;he’s spent his entire life saying he was straight, only dating women, spent a full three years being married to a woman, and now, at fortysomething, he finds out he’s also attracted to men. I mean, I can’t even imagine how he must have felt when he realized. Kurt sighed and shook his head slightly. Blaine hummed in agreement.

“That must have been incredibly hard to figure out. From my week-long experience with questioning my sexual identity after I thought I’d figured it out, it’s definitely a… grueling process, to say the least.”

Kurt made a noncommittal noise at the back of his throat.

“I’m just glad I’m no longer in the part of the community that believes identities other than gay aren’t valid. I know that I’ve apologized before, and that we’ve had plenty discussions on the subject, but you know I really regret saying all of that, right? I know teenagers are supposed to be more accepting towards those kind of things, but I guess teenage me didn’t get the memo.” Kurt said, nuzzling his head against Blaine’s chest.

“In your defense, you _were_ terribly infatuated with me at the time, which isn’t an excuse of course, but still. And also, I’ve told you to stop apologizing for that! It happened over a decade ago, you can’t honestly believe I’d still be mad over something that happened over a decade ago.” Blaine soothed as he ran his hands up and down Kurt’s biceps.

They lapsed into silence for a few minutes, relaxing together, munching on popcorn every now and then, and trading small, lazy kisses.

“I still don’t understand how you just;don’t know.” Kurt wondered aloud, breaking the peaceful silence.

“Honey, I think you’re forgetting that even you questioned your sexuality at some point. I think everyone does. Also, you seem to have forgotten where Marcus grew up. His parents... weren’t good people, Kurt. I think that maybe he did know, and he just subconsciously repressed it because of the way he was raised. Or maybe he consciously knew all along and just didn’t say something about it. The only way to find out would be to ask him.” Blaine responded, placing a gentle kiss on Kurt’s neck. Kurt moved his head, giving Blaine better access, and he continued his ministrations.

After a couple of minutes, Kurt’s neck filled with a lot of little red and some purpling patches, Blaine spoke up

“I also think that--”

He was interrupted by a whine, Kurt obviously displeased that he’d stopped. Blaine chuckled breathily but continued.

“I also think that, in the end, you fall in love with whoever you fall in love with, and that’s entirely out of your, or anyone else’s for that matter, control. I think that, no matter how certain you are about who you are, there might always be someone that enters your world and turns it all upside down. I guess believing that has made it easier to understand and accept some of the more marginalized and I guess ignored? parts of the LGBTQPIA community.” He concluded, shrugging for emphasis.

Kurt and him both stayed quiet for a while, but the silence was comfortable, as always. Kurt took a breath, then took Blaine’s hand in both of his, and brought it up to his mouth. Kurt dragged his lips across his husband’s knuckles and over the wedding band on his ring finger. He repeated his movements, only now he trailed kissed over his husband’s skin instead of just dragging his lips across it.

“I love you so much, you beautiful, brilliant man.” He breathed out on his lover’s fingers. He was thrilled to see that even after all these years he could still cause goosebumps to rise on Blaine’s skin. He turned his husband’s hand, Blaine pliable under his touch, and kissed the center of his palm.

“Let’s go to bed.” He whispered.

Blaine was only too eager to comply with the request.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/142356320680/afternoon-talks-and-kisses for anyone interested.


End file.
